Midnightfur
by Lovr not a Fighter
Summary: None of the characters are from the books Midnightfur was found as a kit and taken in by thunderclan but she ends up falling in love with the leader of Shadowclan.


**AN- Ok none of Erin Hunter's characters are in it but it's still based off warriors!**

**Disclaimer- I own the characters but nothing else sadly!**

Midnightfur

On a dark night 2 kittens where born. One was a light colored she cat with a dark paw and a dark ear and green eyes. The other had pure black fur and dazzling bright blue eyes. These two were to be called Moon and Midnight. The mother and father of the kittens picked them up by their scruffs carried them the roots of a large tree. They placed the kittens there all alone and left.

It was days before someone found them. A cat came walking through the woods. She heard mewing and went to find where the sound was coming from. She arrived at the base of the tree to see the kittens shivering. She quickly went over and began to warm them by rasping her tongue. She stayed there until her clanmate came looking for her.

"Mystshimmer what are you doing? Are those kits?" Shadestar asks when he finds her.

"Yes Shadestar but I don't recognize the scent. I don't think they're from a clan." Mystshimmer's eyes where swimming with concern. "Shadestar please can we keep them?"

"Who would take care of them?" Shadestar asks.

"I would of course! I know Riverpelt wouldn't mind." Mystshimmer replies stubbornly.

Finally Shadestar gives in and says yes. They each pick up a kit and carry them back to camp. When they enter camp everyone stops to stare. After a moment the silence is broken and the whole camp brakes out into whispers. Mystshimmer ignores them all and continues toward the nursery. When she enters she places the shivering kit on the ground. Within seconds Flowergaze is there helping her make a nest for the poor kits. Shadestar enters and places the light colored kit down next to her sister.

The kits start to call for food. Mystshimmer realizes that they had to be hungry. Mystshimmer had plenty of milk due to the fact her last litter of kits all died from green cough. Mystshimmer decided to feed the kits. The light colored kit hesitated before approaching Mystshimmer. However her sister darted forward right away and started to suckle. Mystshimmer decided the kits needed names. She decided to name the shy one Moonkit for her creamy colored fur. The other one was harder to name. In the end she decided on Midnightkit.

Midnightkit grew to be adventurous. She would sneak out of the nursery to hear the Elders stories or hide in the fresh kill pile waiting to scare who ever came near. By the time she was apprenticed no one even remembered she was not a true clan cat.

Midnightpaw was a handful Mistyforest always found herself running around trying to keep up with her apprentice. Midnightpaw would disappear and Mistyforest would be unable to find her for the whole day every one wondered where Midnightpaw went when she would disappear. However, Midnightpaw wouldn't tell anyone.

Midnightpaw would disappear into the forest. She would wind her way through the trees. When she got to the Shadowclan border she would wait for Axclaw. As soon as she saw Axclaw she ran towards him covering his ears with licks and purring. It was too bad no one could ever know they were together. Moons passed and they both grew. Midnightpaw became Midnightfur and Axclaw soon became leader of Shadowclan.

Now that he was a leader they knew things could not stay that way Midnightfur had to choose between true love and the cats that took her in when she was a kit. Midnightfur wanted to stay with Axstar but what would happen to the family she would leave behind? Would they ever forgive her if she chose Axstar?

Then she realized she could never hurt Mystshimmer like that. When her mother left her Mystshimmer took her in. She owed her, her life. Midnightfur had decided that even though it would hurt she had to tell Axstar it was not meant to be.

The next day when Midnightfur went to meet Axstar she did not rush to see him like usual. He saw a reserved look in her eyes and started to worry.

"What's wrong?" He asked his voice thick with worry. Midnightfur avoided his eyes.

"Axstar we are in two different clans. You're the LEADER of your clan. You seriously did not think this would work did you?" she shouts. Her voice cracks when she sees the pain in his eyes.

"Leave." He said his eyes cold.

She thought about explaining but in the end just turned and walked away. Heading back to her clan and the reason she gave up her true love.

To Be Continued…

**If you like it then plz reveiw i have more but i wont add it unless you want me too!**

**Luv ya!**


End file.
